User blog:Redkite/5, Snake Eyes vs. Deathstroke
Snake Eyes: G.I. Joe Team's lethal ninja soldier, trained by a ninja master and skilled in swords, guns and killing. V.S. Deathstroke: The brutal and merciless hired killer, developed to the peak of human capability and a skilled killer. WHO, IS, DEADLIEST? To find out, our professional wiki members are analising history's most lethal warriors.. Using 21st century data, we'll see what happens when two warriors go head to head.. No rules, No mercy, It's a duel to the death, to find out who is.. THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR! Introduction Here two swordsman masters go head to head, both at the peak of physical capability and both supernatural in their skill, it will be down to the little details to determine a winner here. Warrior #1: The first of our two warriors is Snake Eyes. Before the G.I. Joe team, Snake Eyes was part of a Long Range Recon Patrol in the Vietnam war. When he returned home, he came home to find that his family had been killed in a car crash, Snake Eyes returned to America to be the aftershock of the war a very poor experience for him as he was often given abuse. This pushed Snake Eyes to return to his home of Japan where he joined his friend Tommy or better known as Storm Shadow's buissness, the Arashikage ninja clan run by Tommy's uncle, Snake Eyes entered the rigourous training of the clan for many years and proved be even better than Tommy. Snake Eyes success in training lead to the master of the clan grow in favour of Snake Eyes, much to Tommy's opposition. One day the master taught Snake Eyes and Tommy darkened room techniques like "Blind Sword", however while training, Tommy murdered the master and fled and the clan disbanded. Years later Snake Eyes returned to America where the newly formed G.I. Joe team recruited him. Snake Eyes would come to be one of the main members of G.I. Joe, infamous for his lethal skills with his blade and uzi, peak human physical ability and speed. Warrior #2: Slade Wilson was only sixteen years old when he lied about his age and joined the United States Army. After serving in Korea, he was transferred to Camp Washington where he was promoted to the rank of Major. Later in the early 1960s, he met Captain Adeline Kane who trained soldiers in fighting techniques in preperation for a suspected war in Vietnam. Kane was impressed at how skilled Slade was and she immediately fell in love with him. She came to realize that he was the most skilled combatant she had ever encountered and she privately trained Slade. Slade soon became an expert in every fighting form Kane showed him and was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Colonel. Months later, the two married and she became pregnant, it was at this time that the war in Vietnam became the priority and Slade was deployed. Slade had many experiences in the war and in one of which his unit massacred a village which disgusted him. In Vietnam, Slade was involved in a secret army experiment which enhanced physical powers in a attempt to make supersoldiers for the U.S. army and 'Deathstroke' became a mercenary soon after the experiment. He kept this career a secret until a criminal named the Jackal took his younger son, Joseph, hostage to force Slade to reveal a client to the criminal, Slade refused as his son was killed. At this point, he revealed to his wife that he was a mercenary and in anger, she shot him however the bullet hit and destroyed his right eye. This was no stop for Deathstroke however and he won't on to became a lethal and ruthless hired killer. Slade is very experienced with his blade and weaponary and has a passion for killing. Weapons, X-factors and comparisons I will give an edge which will class as one vote toward my chosen warrior. To determine the edge that is well-deserved, a point system will be used. The X-factors will set out most of the scores then any edge attained in the weapon comparisons will contribute toward the X-factor score at a 0.5 value. Weapons Table 300px-FNX-40 left safe.jpg|The FNX-9. 350px-BerettaM92FS.jpg|The Beretta 92. 500px-Uzi.jpg|The IMI Uzi. 220px-Normal skorpion 01.jpg|The Škorpion vz. 61 Snake Eyes 2.jpg|Snake Eyes brandishing his Katana. Deathstroke.png|Deathstroke brandishing his Katana and Hunting Knife sheathed. Ranger Ka-Bar.jpg|The KA-BAR Knife. 101px-Hunting-knife-nl2.jpg|An example of a Hunting Knife. X-factors Comparisons FNX-9 vs. Beretta 92: The FNX takes the advantage here with a lighter weight of 621g compared the Beretta's 950g and continues with the advantage of length at 188mm compared to the Beretta's 217mm and the FNX finishes the kill with a magazine capacity of 17 rounds with the Beretta's 15 round magazine capacity. Edge: Snake Eyes IMI Uzi vs. Škorpion vz. 61: The Skorpion begins with a lighter of 1.30kg compared to the Uzi's 3.5kg and continues with the advantage of a shorter length, measuring in at 270mm compared to the Uzi's 470mm. Both guns fire on a blowblack with bolt system however the Uzi returns fire with a superior muzzle velocity of 400m/s compared to the Skorpion's 320m/s and an effective range of 200m compared to the Skorpions 150m maximum effective range. The Skorpions shoots back taking finish the kill with a rate of fire at 850r/m compared to the Uzi's 600r/m. Edge: Deathstroke KA-BAR Knife vs. Hunting Knife: This is a fairly close match up. Althought the KA-BAR knife is shorter than the Hunting Knife, it was designed for use of the elite United States Marine Corps and is specifically designed to tender any need the marines seeked. The hutning knife on the other hand, is more steered toward the design of cutting open animals or chopping through the tough enviroment. The KA-BAR is designed for combat in close quarters and as a result, has a light and fast design while also being built for effectiveness. The grip is specifically designed have small dips where the stray musle on the hand would sink in and assist in a more reliable handle, aswell as this, a metal hand guards helps to prevent the blade from being knocked out of ones hand while alos protecting the user's hand. At the tip pf the KA-BAR is a short hack for tearings clothing, protection and causing maximum damage to the skin when retaining the knife. The Hunting Knife on the overhand is geared more toward fighting back the harsh enviroment but can also be useful when dealing with tough animal skin. The length of the hutning knife bears a singnificant importance but also hinders the speed and control of the knife since a miss could be fatal and espically with Snake Eyes versatility. Overall, I am going to give this to Snake Eyes. The KA-BAR was the choice of the US Marines for it's reliability, light weight and speed and in the hands of the Snake Eyes, will prove a tiny and lethal killer. Edge: Snake Eyes Snake Eye's Damascus Katana vs. Deathstroke's Katana: No comparison will be done since both are Katana's, it will be down to voters to determine a winner between the users of these two swords by the user themselves. Overall To summaries my edge. Let's see the points. At 97.3 is Snake Eyes and at 97 is Deathstroke. I believe Snake Eyes will win this. He has had ruthless and never ending training from his ninja clan which pushed him beyond his very limits nearly every day of the years he spent there. Aswell as this, he suceeded to in passing through the be a specialised US army recon trooper and passed the demands of the elite special forces unit, G.I. Joe. Deathstroke is a very powerful foe and highly experienced, however, I believe Snake Eyes will just win this with the passed years of experience in the US Army recon patrol, ninja clan and the G.I. Joe team. My Edge: Snake Eyes Notes *Apologies for any mistakes. *It will be a 1 on 1 battle. *Hope you like! Battle plot When one of the major US Army generals is killed by a hired killer, it seems like only the best could have done such a thing, Hawk , following his gut, belives this to be the doing of Cobra. Tracking the hired killer, the G.I. Joe team are sent on a chase to China to find the hired killer in the hope of attaining a lead to Cobra, however, the team get more than they bargined for when they find the hired killer to Deathstroke. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts